


Games of Life Tony's P.O.V

by Escape_April



Series: The Games of Life [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming Bites, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Tony never had been interesting in participating in the games. Things changes when he sees that a beautiful brown eyed omega has been chosen as one of this year’s contestants.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Games of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868563
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Games of Life Tony's P.O.V

**Author's Note:**

> The original story is written in Peter’s P.O.V, though because of a comment on the original story I couldn’t leave the idea of writing the story from Tony’s P.O.V too. (Thank you alanawinters)  
> The original story contains a lot more information, I therefore recommend you read part 1 of The Games of Life series, Games of Life Peter's P.O.V. 
> 
> The story ended up longer than I first expected.  
> A lot of the scenes will be the same as the ones in the original story, seen from Tony's P.O.V, though there are new scenes added. 
> 
> You’re more than welcome to leave kudos and comments !!

Tony was currently working on the engine of a vintage car he had gotten his hands on when FRIDAY interrupted “Boss it’s time for…” Tony interrupting before she gets any further “Yeah, yeah, yeah not tired and I’m not going to bed yet.” Tony says sure FRIDAY was about to call him out on being awake and working for too many hours like usually.

“Not what I was going to say. I was going to inform you that this year’s Games of Life is about to begin, drawing the names of this year’s omega contestants.”

Tony can’t help the eye roll “Right, just turn on the TV for me FRIDAY.” He says and get’s back to work.

The TV in the lab turns on just in time for the intro melody of the games. “Might I remind you that it’s one of the highlighted moments of the games and that it’s mandatory?” Tony hears FRIDAY say.

Tony scoffs “Well the TV is on, isn’t it?”

“It is.” FRIDAY says and before she could say anything further Tony butts in “right. So no one will know I’m not actually watching it. I’m listening and that’s more than enough. I have important shit to do.” Tony struggles a little to screw a bolt loose and when it loosens he adds “it has worked for the past 10 or so years, it’ll work again. Besides the only thing they can actually check up on is whether or not the TV is on and showing the program.”

“Of course sir.”

The intro melody of the games ends and you could now hear the president speaking _“Many years ago, the great war threatened our country. Millions died and suffered a great loss. The numbers of alphas decreased drastically, many fallen in war. The people left had lost just about everything. People all over the country suffered from starvation and no way of receiving medical help. But then the Capitol rose in the face of challenge and helped lift the country back to its former glory. Outside the Capitol 12 districts were formed to get people together. Every district helps the country by having different attributes to offer our country and we now live in harmony with one another. Peace was back and our country started to thrive but unfortunately there was a decline of births in the districts. To ensure our future The Games of Life was created. The games were created to be a celebration of our designations as alphas and omegas. With the intention of creating life it was decided to have 24 Omegas from our 12 districts and 12 alphas from the Capitol, as contestants in the game. It then became a yearly tradition that we are all gathered here today to celebrate.”_

Tony doesn’t bother shifting his attention from his work to the TV. He knew that speech in and out and much to his dismay he also remembered the pictures and small bits of videos far too clearly. Sure there was probably new bits from newer games but he really couldn’t be bothered with it. He didn’t care for the games. It’s not that he hated the games or thought it shouldn’t exist. He could understand the appeal to it and that people saw it as entertainment. He just couldn’t be bothered with it, nothing had ever really caught his attention back when he dutifully saw it and eventually he just stopped watching it, letting it run in the background. Then the President starts talking again.

“Welcome to The Games of Life! Every 25 years we celebrate the games in different ways than all other years. As we are about to start our 100th game, this year is no different! This year truly will be a celebration to go down in history.” He pauses for a moment “For the 100th celebration of The Games of Life there shall be chosen 4 omegas from each of the 12 districts…” Another pause, _for dramatics_ Tony thinks “This year there will be a difference in the points system, the decision on selection of the omegas’ spot in the games will be split 50/50. Where it has always been the council of the Games of Life deciding what spot to give the omegas, this year the public will have a voice. Meaning population in the omega from the public will have a meaning as to how the spots are to be distributed. The split in the point system will, with 48 contestants, be spot 20-48, instead of the known 13-24, with 5 points. Spot 4-19 instead of the known 4-12, with 10 points. Top 3 as we know it however with new points attached to them. 3rd place 100 points. 2nd place 150 points and 1st place 200 points.” Another pause from the President and Tony mumbles to himself “48 omegas, Jesus.” “Let The Games of Life begin!” the President finishes of his speak.

The screen must shift from the ceremonial park to a studio because moments later Ken, the host of the games in the Capitol, is heard. “Welcome everyone! It’s that time of the year – our favorite time of the year.” Tony scoffs at that thinking _not really_. “As we all just heard there will be _48_ omegas this year, that means 4 omegas will be chosen from all 12 districts. Now without further delay… Let’s go to district 1 and hear the names of our first 4 omegas.”

Tony stops listening closely after that, knowing no one would care if he didn’t know the names of all 48 contestants. Every now and then he hears a voice reading a name; “Emma Wright”, “James Barnes”, “Cathrine Hayes”.

There was a kink with the exhaust system, it caused him to be a bit too rough causing the pipe to break free, he moves his head last second before hitting him right in the face, now only gracing the top of his head.

“Auch!” Tony says and rolls out from under the car. “Please tell me there isn’t a bald spot.” He mumbles to himself as he sits up. Eyes lands on the TV screen just in time to see the most beautiful omega he had ever seen. The camera showed him as he made his way to the stage. Tony stood up and walked closer to the TV screen. The omega got on stage and went to their districts host and shook her hand before finding a place next to another omega with wavy brown hair. The camera now surely showing all 4 omegas and the host. Tony still couldn’t stop looking at the omega male with big brown eyes wide in slight shock, there was something breathtaking about him. “Now give a hand for the 4 omegas representing district 9 as we move on to district 10.” Tony hears the host say.

The moment the screen’s picture shift to another district Tony speaks “FRIDAY what’s his name?”

“To whom are you referring sir?” FRIDAY says a bit too much sass in her voice “you know who I’m talking about.” Tony grumbles but when he doesn’t get an answer he takes a deep breath to calm himself and says “the omega male from district 9.”

“Of course, sir. His name is Peter Parker.” FRIDAY answers quickly.

Tony goes to his desk, car and TV now forgotten. “Show me everything you can find on him baby girl.”

“Right away, sir.” FRIDAY says and several documents pop up on the screen in front of Tony. Turns out Peter Parker was a 17 year old omega, now living with his aunt, May. His parents had died when he was just 4, in an accident with a collapsed bridge due to an earthquake. He had then gone and lived with his aunt and uncle, May and Benjamin, Ben. He had lost his uncle 2 years ago to him saving an omega from being assaulted by 2 alphas, causing him to be attacked and dying from those injuries. _Poor kid_ Tony couldn’t help but think.

He continued to look into who exactly Peter Parker was. Turned out he was smart, practically a genius, straight A student. Tony found an essay Peter had written not long ago about his wishes for the future. He wanted to continue studying after high school and move to the Capitol to do so. His dream studies would be bioengineering. As for dream workplace Stark Industries was listed. Tony couldn’t help his mouth twitching into a smile, FRIDAY interrupting him. “Sir shall I notify the council of you withdrawing from this year’s games?”

Tony leans back in his seat still looking at the clip of Peter from the choosing. “Not yet.” Tony says much to his own surprise.

Tony spend hours upon hours looking into the kid and even more time just staring at any pictures he could find of him. He was so caught up in everything Peter that when he finally made it to bed that night he fell asleep dreaming of big brown eyes, and thick wavy brown hair.

Tony groans as he gets out of bed and goes to the en-suite bathroom to relieve himself. After he’s done he moves back to the bedroom and walks through to leave. He makes his way to the kitchen and grabs the freshly brewed coffee and pours some into a mug. He walks to his attached living room and takes a seat on the couch. “Can you bring up the pictures of Peter Parker for me?” Tony asks FRIDAY having to see him again just to see if yesterday had been made up, surely the omega wasn’t that mesmerizing. Pictures of Peter is back on the screen and he nearly chokes on his coffee. Yesterday hadn’t been because he was sleep deprived, he really was beautiful. FRIDAY eventually cut in “Sir, if you wish to withdraw your name from this year’s game you only have 1 hour left to do so.”

“Right” Tony says causing FRIDAY to ask “is that you asking me to notify the council you want your name withdrawn?”

“How about we don’t do that this year.” Tony mumbles however loud enough for FRIDAY to register. There’s just the smallest pause from FRIDAY, as if the AI is almost surprised, before an “as you wish sir. I will not alert the council unless you tell me to do so.” Tony just nods at that.

Once the hour mark is up FRIDAY speak again “sir, I must inform the hour has now passed and you can no longer withdraw from the games.”

As the words sink in Tony starts to panic. He quickly rises from the couch, mug on the table. “Dammit. Now I might get picked.” Tony runs fingers through his hair and tugs, pacing in the room. “There’s a chance you might get picked yes.” FRIDAY says causing Tony to stop in his tracks “why the hell did you let me do that?!” frustration clear in his voice.

“I believe you told me to do so. I’m not programmed to go against those orders.” FRIDAY answers dryly causing Tony to mimic a “not programmed to go against those orders.” Before saying “you could’ve at least tried to talk me out of it.”

“I’ll remember that for next time sir.”

“Next time?! There won’t be a next time if I’m chosen this year.”

“That is correct.” Is all he gets from FRIDAY “why the hell did I do this?” Tony asks mostly himself but FRIDAY being FRIDAY answers “I believe it has to do with the omega named Peter Parker.”

“I know it has to do with him.” Tony says back not a big fan of FRIDAY right now. “I need to get out of here.” Tony walks to his bedroom and then his wardrobe to grab a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He quickly dresses and exits the bedroom and move towards the elevator, once inside he mutters a “to the lab” and the elevator starts to descent. When he gets to the lab he has every intention to work on one of the many projects he had laying all around. However he just slumps down in his chair and looks at photos of Peter and some of his school work that Tony had managed to find. Eventually FRIDAY interrupts “sir, you are going to have to leave in an hour to go to the ceremonial park as a potential alpha contestant.”

Tony closes his eyes for a second and then rises from his seat leaving the lab.

As he stands in his shower he continues to tell himself there’s a good chance he might not get picked. Though deep down he hated the idea that someone else would then get the chance to claim Peter as their omega. Just the idea of it causes a low growl to be heard deep in his chest. Once finished with his shower he finds a suit to wear black pants and jacket and a simple dark blue, nearly black, t-shirt.

He arrives at the ceremonial park and is showed to the part where the potential alpha contestants are seated, much to the alpha leading him to the section’s surprise.

He recognizes several of the alphas around him and the ones noticing him are surprised to see him there amongst them.

The intro melody of the games plays and everyone rises from their seats in time for the two carriages from district 1 to enter the park. The cheer from the crowds surrounding them erupts. The two carriages from district 2 is close by and soon several carriages had entered the park. When the first carriage from district 9 entered Tony’s breath hitched, right there was none other than Peter Parker and he looked good, dressed in a light grey suit and a dark red, maroon, colored shirt. The outfit accentuated by gold jewelry. Tony’s mouth twitched and a feeling he never quite had had in this way was bloomed in his chest, possessive. He knew it was silly, that the omega wasn’t actually dressed in _his_ colors, colors all his inventions prototypes was always build in, colors after years of using them closely tied to him, Tony Stark. However the dark red colored shirt and the gold jewelry hanging from the omegas neck had Tony thinking _mine_.

Once all the carriages with the omegas has arrived and stopped in front of the stage, the president lifts his hand in a show of silence. The crowd stops cheering and moments later there’s complete silence and the President speaks. “Welcome everyone.” He says as he looks at the crowd and then his gaze shifts to the omegas “And welcome to our chosen omegas. It’s a pleasure to see you all.” He moves his gaze back to the crowd “We know who will be our omega contestants and now it’s time for what we have all waited for.” He moves and gestures a hand back to where Tony and all of the alphas are “Our chosen alphas.”

A man comes out carrying a big bowl of names and he moves to stand next to the president. He grabs a paper slip and reads out “Our first alpha will be, Henry Smith.”

There’s movement to Tony’s far right and a man makes his way down to the stage. Tony faintly recognizes the man but can’t place him. The President takes another name “Brian Davis”, another name “Scott Lang.”, “Kyle Adams.”, “Eric McKenzie.”, “Steve Rogers.” “I’ll be damned” Tony whispers to himself. Steve was a close friend to Tony and he knew Steve had had his reservations about the games. Mostly because of how very public everything was with the games. Tony notices the whispers going through the crowd and he understands why. Steve was a very good looking alpha and always had been very popular with the omegas.

Once Steve has shaken hands with the president the President continues “Daniel Thompson”, “William Anderson.” Tony shifts a little getting nervous that he might just getting picked, only 4 names left to be drawn. _But you don’t want to be drawn_ Tony reprimands himself. “Matthew Allen”, “Marcus West”. _Scratch that, I want to be drawn_ the thought pops up in his head slightly panic as there’s only 2 names left.

And as if all that was needed was for him to admit to himself he wanted to participate he hears “Tony Stark.” With a breath of relief he walks towards the stage. Tony notices the collective gasp in the crowd but the only one he cares for is Peter. His eyes search and land on the omega and he’s pleased to see a shock and what appears to be a small blush on his cheeks, though it’s hard to tell from the distance. Tony walks up to the President and shakes a surprised Presidents hand. He then turns to the crowd and bring one hand to his lips to blow a kiss to the crowd, after all he _was_ Tony Stark. He moves to stand next to Steve offering his hand that Steve grabs and shakes with a smile. “Natasha Romanoff” is called as the last name. Once she’s on stage with everyone the Presidents says “And that ladies and gentlemen are our chosen Alphas for this year’s game.” The carriages starts to move back towards the tower and the Alphas are told to move backstage.

Once Tony is back home laying in bed he can’t get the sight of Peter out of his head. All he can think about is how much he wishes to see him in only his colors, no grey to interfere. It would be a way to signal that Peter should be his. He knew the public would eat it up but to Tony it was all about showing, in any way he could without publicly claiming it, that Peter was his.

“FRIDAY tell me who is the designer of the beauty team for district 9”

“His name is Adam Hooper.”

“Can you find his contact info?”

“Yes, what do you wish to do with them sir?”

“I need you to inform him that I would very much like to see Peter and dark red and gold colors for his upcoming interview.”

“Right away boss.”

“And tell him to be discreet about it.” Tony adds.

“Of course sir. Consider it done.” FRIDAY answers.

The next day was spend going over the games and the Alphas role in it, what was allowed, what wasn’t and so on. They were also instructed that the evening would be spend doing their interviews. Furthermore they got an itinerary of the rest of the week. Tony very pleased to see that they would meet the omegas at the end of the week.

The evening rolled by and he was called out on stage for his interview with Ken. He plasters on his publicity smile and walks out on stage, waving and winking to the audience. He then proceeds to sit on the couch half facing Ken and half facing the audience.

“I must say I was very surprised to hear your name being called.” Ken.

“You and me both.” Tony says, however pleased his name had been called.

“To be honest I wouldn’t have thought you of all people would’ve agreed to be a part of the games?” Ken says in a questioning tone.

“Well I figured it was an opportunity and everyone knows how I love opportunities.” Tony answers winking to Ken. Thinking to himself that he never had thought the day would come where he would be a part of the games.

“Well of course.” Ken says with a smile “But it never has been a secret you’ve always withdrawn your name from the games. What changed this year?”

Tony smiles a mischievous smile, a pretty omega popping up in his thoughts, and says “Well that is for me to know and you to guess, isn’t it?” earning a small laugh from Ken “I suppose that is true. You never do make it easy for me. Now do you have a strategy once the games starts?”

“Well I’ll win of course.” Tony answers much to everyone’s delight, however he’s highly aware that his idea of winning is getting the omega not caring about the points. Ken laughs loudly “Got to love your confidence!” Making Tony do a gesture as if to say ‘I know’ _after all he is Tony Stark_.

“Tony Stark everyone!” Ken finishes off the interview and goes to introduce the last alpha, Natasha Romanoff. Tony gets off stage and goes home instead of staying for a drink with the other alpha contestants.

The next night it was time for Peters interview. Tony impatient not only listening to the last two interviews before Peter’s but actually watches them, not wanting to miss a moment of Peter’s screen time.

“Welcome Peter Parker” Ken greets Peter who sits across from him. Tony’s eyes zones in on Peter’s outfit, humming to himself pleased when he sees the red and gold colors.

“Now Peter please tell us a little about yourself. How old are you, what are your interests and your family.” Ken says.

Tony notices the small intake of breath Peter takes before answering “I’m 17 years old. I love rebuilding and repairing old and broken electronics. And I live with my aunt, May.”

“You live with your aunt?” Ken asks.

Peter pauses for just a second before answering “Yes my parents died in an accident when I was 4 years old and I went to live with my aunt and uncle.”

“And what about your uncle now?” Ken presses.

Peter gulps and Tony’s heart aches for him as Peter answers “He passed away 2 years ago.” He answers in a small voice, it was clear the question affected him.

Ken’s eyes widen a little and he nods, eyes softening in sympathy “I’m terribly sorry for your losses.” Peter clears his throat a little. “Thank you.”

“Now as for the future, where do you see yourself in 5 years?” Peter pauses for a second too long before answering, most wouldn’t notice but Tony isn’t most people. “Hopefully I’ve found a good alpha who takes good care of me. I hope we already have kids and if my alpha pleases, they’ve allowed for me to continue my studies. Part time of course, because I would want to spend most of my time with our children.” A part of Tony doesn’t believe that, there’s something about the way Peter answers that doesn’t sit quite right with him.

“I can understand you’re doing well in school? Meaning there’s a good chance to carry that on to any future kids.” Ken follows up.

Peter’s cheek turning a bit red “I’m doing alright.” _Now that’s an understatement_ Tony thinks.

Ken’s brows furrows and gives Peter a slight look of disbelief “As I understand it it’s a lot more than just alright. According to your school, your report cards are full of A’s only. You’re one of the smart ones.” Peter doesn’t get to say anything to that, Ken shifts from Peter to the camera and starts closing the interview with Peter saying “And that everyone was our sweet omega Peter Parker from district 9. There is no doubt he is strong having faced sad tragedies in life but still maintained to, not only do well so far, but great, being a straight A’s student. Any alpha landing him as a mate would be lucky.” The interview now finished, moving to the interview with the next omega.

That night in bed Tony can’t seem to find rest. He tosses and turns thinking about Peter. Was it wrong of him to think of Peter’s as his? Did he even want an alpha? It was clear all the kid wanted was to study and work at his dream job. “FRIDAY pull up Peter’s essay of his dreams and hopes for the future.” Right away it’s pulled up on his phone and he reads through it. Not once does Peter mention ending up with an alpha and Tony hates himself for not noticing this sooner. Did Peter think he couldn’t achieve the things in life he wanted with an alpha by his side? Or had he just no interest in bonding to someone?

Tony lets out a sigh, it doesn’t really change anything, Peter was a part of the games now and the chances of him coming out on the other side untouched was slim. But Tony could make sure no one would take advantage of the kid, all he had to do was claim the omega first in the games that way ensure no one would force a bond on him after. Tony couldn’t help but feel uneasy at the thought of not ending up with the omega once this was all over, which surprised the hell out of him, though the most important thing was that Peter got everything he wanted in life.

The week went by far too quickly and not fast enough. Tony hated that he would soon be in the arena but loved the idea that tonight was the night he got the chance to meet and see Peter up close.

Tony noticed Peter the moment he entered the ballroom. He was very excited to see him wearing a dark red suit and gold jewelry. He shook the hands of a few people, greeted Steve with a “how ya’ doin’ buddy” and finds his way to Peter.

Peter stands with his back to Tony talking to the omega he had stood next to on the carriage and when his name had been drawn. The girl’s eyes widen and she takes a step back. Tony can’t help the small smirk on his lips though he tries to suppress it.

“Mr. Parker.” He says to greet Peter. Peter slowly turns and look at him with the widest and most innocent eyes Tony had ever seen. “M-Mr. Stark.” Peter says, voice slightly high pitched. Tony notices Peter’s eyes drifting over his form checking him out. Once Peter’s eyes meet his, Peters cheeks slowly tints a light red color.

“A pleasure to meet you. You look…” Tony drags out, he can’t help himself and looks down Peter’s body noticing he wasn’t just wearing a dark red suit. Peter was wearing the one he had sent over to Adam, with intentions for Peter to wear. Very pleased with himself, thinking _mine_ for a second, his eyes move back to Peter’s “beautiful.”

Tony notices Peter’s cheeks burning a more noticeable red color and just has to add “I must say it’s rare to see such beauty.”

“Th-thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter stutters obviously flustered. Tony grins eyes softened “Please call me Tony.” Wanting nothing more than to hear his name spoken from Peter’s lips. Peter nods, the red color on his cheeks creeping down his neck “Right. Tony.” Peter says, causing Tony heart to flutter.

“You know I’ve thought quite a bit about your interview.” Tony says earning a confused look from Peter “I’m sure when you’re such a smart omega, some would say genius, you don’t actually see yourself all wrapped up in family life studying only part time, if you’re allowed that is.” Tony says before he can think twice about it, he tries to cover it up with a smile so Peter hopefully knows he’s just teasing the kid.

“Why wouldn’t I want that? It’s what most omegas want.” Peter says instead of actually answering.

Tony can’t help the slightly surprised chuckle from leaving his lips “You really are smart. Asking a question instead of giving an answer, good choice.” Tony looks away from Peter and around the room and says “You know, I’ve never been interested in participating in the games before.” Just to see what Peter’s reaction would be to this. “What changed?” Peter asks in a small voice, sounding a bit out of breath.

Tony’s head snap back to Peter, eyes meeting his and he can’t keep the amused grin off his lips. He leans a bit closer to Peter and says in a low deep voice, so no one but Peter could possibly hear “I saw something beautiful and I never have been good at denying myself beauty.” Tony hears Peter’s breath hitches. Tony now close enough to get a good scent of Peter’s scent. Tony could only describe it as it was like taking a bite of his favorite donuts. There were also hints of blueberry and a more bitter note, reminding him of black coffee. He took a deeper breath and there was the scent of newly cut grass, alongside vanilla and caramel mixed together. All Tony wanted to do right then and there was burry his nose in Peter’s neck getting closer to the source of Peter’s scent. Tony sees Peter’s eyes widen as he takes in Tony’s words and just mere seconds later he says “Well I hope you’re ready to fight then.”

To say Tony is surprised is an understatement, he’s so surprised by the words leaving Peter’s lips he barks out a short laugh. In a moment of weakness he can’t hide his fondness of the omega in front of him. He moves his hand to touch Peter’s cheek. The moment his hand touches skin a warmth spreads through his body. Tony wasn’t the only one affected just moments later there’s a scent of arousal emitting from the omega and Tony can scent just the faintest traces of slick, causing Tony to lick his lips wishing he could taste the omega. For just a small second Tony can’t help but think of just dragging Peter out of there and claim him, though he knows people would be displeased with him taking Peter before the games, he knows he has enough money to make people turn a blind eye. What does stop him is not having Peter’s consent nor does he think he could get it. He clears his throat and still can’t help but say “don’t worry I’ll fight every single alpha in this room if that’s what it takes, my sweet omega.” voice rough. Before he can take things further or draw attention to them from others Tony takes a step back and gives a court nod to Peter. Again simply because he’s Tony Stark he can’t stop himself from saying “I always fight for what is mine.” And leaves before he can possible say more.

Tony moves to Scott Lang to greet him and notices Peter leaving the room. When Peter finally returns he’s now talking to two Games of Life council members Chris Douglas and Mike Harrington. He can’t quite focus on what any of the men are saying as Peter’s eyes meet his. However when Tony notices a certain Steve Rogers walking up to Peter Tony curses to himself and excuses himself from the conversation.

Just as he hears Steve directing his attention the Peter with a “And what about you Mr. Parker, are you enjoying yourself?” Tony butts in with a “Ah Steve! What a pleasure to see you” Tony says offering his hand, Steve quick to grab and shake the hand “Tony! Always a pleasure.”

Tony can’t help himself as he shifts his gaze to the omegas, or more like just Peter. “I see you’ve met these 2 lovely omegas.” Tony says not able to keep the small strain out of his voice.

Tony feels Steve’s intense stare and quickly adverts his gaze to the crowd behind Peter and the other omega. “Yes, I must say they really are lovely.” Steve says and Tony can just hear the smirk in his tone. Tony hates the fact that Steve had a thing for male omegas and had obviously gotten his eyes on Peter. Tony can feel his mouth twitch. “I was wondering if I can borrow a moment of your time?” Tony hears Steve say and his eyes snap to Steve and sees he’s addressing the girl and not Peter. He can’t help the breath of relief escaping him. Relaxing because despite the fact Tony wouldn’t admit out loud he was already head over heels for Peter, Steve knew him well enough to see it in Tony’s behavior. “Of course, sir” he hears the girl answer, _should probably learn her name_ Tony says taking a mental note.

As Steve and the girl leave Peter and Tony, Tony makes a gesture to the bartender “Whiskey, two fingers neat.” As he’s handed the drink, he says “I must say I really hated that.” and he downs half of his drink.

“How come, sir?” Peter asks before thinking.

Tony looks at Peter one eyebrow raised “I really would hate to fight one I consider a friend, I would if needed, and I consider Steve a close friend of mine.” He moves the tumbler back to his mouth and finishes the drink. Tony notices Peters eyes trailing down his neck moving to the top of his chest and the button undone. As Peter licks his lips Tony clears his throat causing Peter’s eyes to snap back up to eyes.

“I’m happy to see you’re enjoying yourself.” Tony says, voice full of amusement. Peter’s eyes widen and his cheeks flushes a bright red color.

Tony again caught up in the thought _mine_ when it comes to Peter takes a moment to clear his thoughts. It was clear Peter was affected by Tony but that didn’t mean he wanted him, like Tony wanted Peter. His eyes had moved away from Peter and shifts back to Peter. In the most serious tone he had probably ever talked in he says “Tell me you don’t want me, and I promise I won’t touch you in the arena.” He couldn’t help but feel desperate, hoping Peter wouldn’t tell him just that. Though he knew if Peter did he would do anything in his power to give Peter what he wanted.

Peter’s mouth opens but no sound comes out. Tony spurred on by the continued silence takes a small step closer to Peter. Peter doesn’t flinch or steps back, so Tony’s confidence returns. A hand landing on Peter’s cheek caressing his skin with his thumb. Tony decides to take a chance and says “Or are you going to be a good boy and let me claim you in the games?” voice rough.

The reaction from Peter is immediate. His eyes closes and a small whimper fall from his lips much to Tony’s delight. As he scents Peter starting to slick, Tony can’t stop the low rumble deep in his chest. Though Peter’s reaction was clear it still wasn’t a yes, so Tony takes a deep breath, removes his hand from Peters cheek and steps back. Tony can’t help the voice in his head pointing out _it wasn’t a no either_.

“Don’t expect me to just fall to my knees and bare my neck for you. Because it won’t happen.” Peter says with a shaky voice, though clearly serious.

Expecting nothing less from the omega second time around Tony just smirks at him, not quite as surprised as before. “Of course not. I’d never expect that from you, but I had to try.” Tony takes another step back “you better have listened carefully to your lessons this week, I know _you_ have, but beware I’m coming for you and I’m not your average alpha.” He gives Peter a nod and a smug grin “Enjoy your evening Mr. Parker.” He turns and leaves Peter standing there. He doesn’t talk to him for the rest of the night though he can’t keep his eyes from him either. He doesn’t excuse himself to leave, before Peter had left. When he got home that night he got FRIDAY to send Adam a message, asking if there was a way to give Peter the option to wear his colors in the arena.

The last day before arriving at the arena Tony makes sure to get his ducks in a row. Ensuring that everything that couldn’t wait until he got back from the arena was taken care of. Later that night he listens to the spots being assigned to the 48 omegas. When Peter ends with the 1st spot a very small part of him thinks, _of course, he’s the smartest omega there_. However the majority part of him is furious and concerned. Getting to the conclusion he just had to do everything in his power to help Peter in whatever way he could, if needed.

Tony stands on the platform now seeing the arena. He looks around, seeing some omegas running but Peter nowhere in sight. _That’s good_ Tony tells himself reminding himself there are other alphas there.

The canon sounds signaling the alphas were now free to hunt the omegas. Pretty much all alphas runs in the direction the omegas who hadn’t left the clearing fast enough, ran. Tony however runs to the middle where bags of supplies were scattered. He’s trying to see if he could catch Peter’s scent. He manages to catch a little to the right. Now happy he had been close enough to the omega to be able to pick his scent apart from the other omegas.

He grabs a bag, opens it to see it full of anything essential, throws the rucksack on and start tracing Peter’s scent. He makes it about 20 meters into the forest when Peter’s scent is no longer noticeable. Tony looks around and sees the dirt roughed up as if someone had grabbed some. _Smart_ Tony thinks and grab some dirt too, rubbing it in his scent glands to hide his scent too, both from Peter and the others.

Later that night when it’s announced which omegas was out of the games, Tony was incredibly happy to see Peter was still a part of it.

Tony doesn’t pick up on Peter’s scent until the next morning and it’s a lot closer than he had first thought Peter would be. He traces the scent and hides as he sees Peter standing at the foot of the tree nosing his wrist. He sees Peter rubbing his wrists against the tree to leave his scent there, luring alphas in. He then rubs dirt in his scent glands and quickly leaves the place. Tony couldn’t help but be proud of the omega and his attention to detail, pulling it off so well. Tony follows in the background, close enough to know where Peter was at all times but far enough Peter didn’t notice him.

They don’t get far until Tony can hear movement close by. Tony moves closer to Peter just in case he has to step in. He hides in a bush just a few meters from Peter when William Anderson can now be sighted. William doesn’t even stop he just continues in the direction of the tree Peter had rubbed his scent of off.

Tony lets out a breath of relief once William is out of sight and hearing distance. He hears movement close by and looks up to see Peter retreating from the area. Tony again stays close by but far enough so Peter hopefully won’t notice him.

It’s the second day and Peter’s at the water stream washing himself a little to get some of the dirt and filth off him, he then rubs dirt back into his scent glands when Tony hears someone closing in. Tony starts moving towards the one closing in on them, hoping that him being Tony Stark was enough to make the most likely alpha turn around and stop their pursuit, and comes face to face with Steve.

“Steve.” Tony says loud enough for Steve to hear but hopefully not Peter to hear. Steve stops in his tracks having not noticed Tony closing in on him. “Tony.” Sounding a bit shocked that he hadn’t noticed Tony sooner.

“I suggest you leave.” Tony says before he can think of something else to say. Steve’s brows furrow and he takes a step back “What?”

“You heard me, get the hell away from here.” Tony says a growl in his voice. Steve looks in the direction Tony knows Peter is in and Tony takes a step forward causing Steve’s head to snap back to him.

“I’m not trying to get between Peter and you, Tony.” Steve says hands up in surrender.

Tony doesn’t say anything to that, he hates how Steve knew this was about Peter, though at the same time happy he didn’t have to say this out loud. This behavior was new for Tony, never had he pined over an omega like this. Never had he thought there was a chance he wouldn’t get one but again this was the first time a rejection would actually matter to him, and potentially hurt him, it both scared and excited him.

Steve smirks and takes a step closer to Tony, stance relaxed and arms still up in surrender “I’ve never seen you like this before. All worked up over an omega.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Steve’s grin widens “don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. You could probably have any omega in here and yet you’re not even hunting the one you want, protecting him from others instead.”

Tony gulps and clears his throat “and so what if that’s the case?”

Steve’s grin softens “then I believe it’s good for you.”

Tony just nods at that “right, now how about you get outta here?”

“Just tell me one thing.”

Tony’s eyes narrow and Steve continues “just tell me if you’ve come by a brown haired, blue eyed omega who goes by the name Bucky or James Barnes.”

A small chuckle leaves Tony’s lips and he shakes his head “I see you have your eyes set on someone too?”

“Yeah found the omega yesterday morning and he fought me off. I thought I would leave him alone because of that, thinking he had no interest. But then had the audacity telling me ‘to come and catch him.’ before running off, yelling, asking if that was all it took to scare me off.” Steve says with a laugh.

Tony shares a laugh with his friend “sorry pal, haven’t seen him. If I do, I’ll tell him you said hello.”

Steve smiles and nods “better get going then.” And then jogs of in a new direction, away from Peter.

There were times throughout the days it seemed Peter picked up on his scent, sniffing the air, eyes searching the area, but Tony was quick to hide his scent when that happened. He saw it as a good sign that Peter didn’t up and leave the area he was in when that happened. He wanted nothing more than to just walk up to Peter and claim him, but he knew that taking Peter against his will was not an option, Tony would never do that to anyone, and asking for Peter’s consent most likely wouldn’t work. Therefore Tony stays in the shadows hoping that once the week was over Peter would see, in the playbacks of the games, Tony would do anything in his power to keep the omega safe. Hopefully that opened a chance that Tony could court the omega afterwards and Peter would say yes, so Tony could show Peter that he would always put Peter’s dreams and needs first.

They were down to the last 24 hours of the game when Tony woke that morning. The first thing he notices is the scent of Peter clearly in the air. He jerks up and looks around seeing the omega in the tree and stand taking one step forward before stopping in his tracks. Tony contemplates on what to do, knowing that the other alphas might be able to scent him too if they’re close by. He looks around when he hears a shuffle. His eyes snap to Peter as he wakes. Tony quickly bends down hiding behind the bush right in front of him.

Peter puts his things away packing them in his rucksack before climbing down the tree that’s when a breeze hits Tony’s nose carrying the scent of multiple alphas. “Shit” he mutters to himself as he sees Peter rubbing his neck and back, probably sore. “come on kid” Tony mumbles when Peter starts rubbing his wrists against the tree. “Don’t got time for that today baby” Tony says searching the visible parts of this area for the incoming alphas.

When Peter starts running Tony knows it’s too late. Thankfully the omega was running directly towards Tony. As Peter reaches Tony he grabs the omega and moves him flush up against his body, hand on Peter’s mouth “shh” he whispers in Peter’s ear. Peter freezes immediately, Tony thinking _that won’t do_ because he needed Peter pliant enough that they could get down and hide.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Tony says, Peter’s arms twitching but not relaxing. “Hey I need you to relax, please” Tony pleads desperation in his voice, he could now fully scent and hear the alphas. A second later Peter relaxes. Maybe it’s because he realizes it’s Tony or maybe it’s because he thinks fighting won’t help him, Tony doesn’t know. Peter now relaxed, Tony moves them to hide and starts rubbing dirt into Peter’s scent gland not taking any chances even if Peter had just done that, after all dirt could easily get overpowered.

The alphas now close enough Tony could single out there were three and he was sure he knew those scents. He turns Peter to face him and whispers “I need you to be quiet for me, can you do that baby?”, making Peter gulp and nod. The alphas now close enough that Tony doesn’t dare say anything just nods back.

The alphas Brian, Daniel and William walks by just a few meters from where Tony and Peter were hiding. “He has definitely been close here.” The alpha William says. “Yeah I can smell him all over this tree.” Daniel says.

“It’s been the same all week.” William says voice full of annoyance.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him. All of us just taking turns on the omega, they won’t be able to extract him if he’s continuously stuffed full of a knot. That’ll definitely show Tony Stark his place.” Brian says and spits on the ground. Tony sees red at that comment stopping himself from growling last second.

“Well he’s gone now, let’s continue looking. Maybe we should try closer to yesterday? I mean it seems he stays within a walking distance not too far from the water stream.” Daniel suggests. They all leave and once they’re long gone Tony just want to growl loudly maybe even follow them and show them a piece of his mind, Peter lets out small whimpers stopping Tony from doing anything though.

He just grabs the omega and hugs him “It’s okay, you’re okay. I won’t let anything like that happen to you, you hear me?” Getting Peter to calm down his first priority. Peter stops whimpering and Tony can feel him nod against his chest. Tony pulls back so he can look Peter in the eyes and make sure he’s actually okay, even if the other alphas hadn’t come close to lay a finger on him “I’m so sorry about that. I’m not really on good terms with them and I’m afraid they see you as an opportunity to take something from me.”

Peter looks at him confused “But you could’ve just claimed me when you found me and they wouldn’t be able to.” Tony hates the words leaving Peter’s mouth and is quick to say “well while they might not be, I’m all about consent. I won’t touch you unless you give me consent to do so.”

Peter visibly swallows and says in the smallest voice possible as his gaze turns down to his own lap “and what if I’m giving you that? My consent?”

Now Tony isn’t proud of himself but for just a second the alpha in him roars, telling him to take the omega that the omega had just consented to a claim. Tony quickly squashed that thought down, Peter was obviously just scared. He gently moves his hand to Peter’s cheek gently tugging his head up so Peter would look him in the eyes. A small smile on his lips he caresses Peter’s cheek when Peter’s eyes meet his. “I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” Tony admits and takes in a shaky breath. It was clear not just to him but Peter too, the next is said with obvious nerves in his voice “but I wouldn’t want you to give that to me, if it’s because you think you have to. There’s less than 24 hours left. I’ll help you get to the finish line.”

“Why would you do that?” Peter asks in a breathy barely audible voice, though Tony hears him loud and clear.

“I’d do anything for you” he hears himself answering back meaning every word. 

“Why?” Peter asks with wonder in his eyes, eyes wide and beautiful.

“Because you’re the first omega I’ve ever met I see myself having a future with.” As he hears the words leaving his mouth, he can’t help a chuckle of slight disbelief, as he looks down for a moment and shakes his head. He looks back up, eyes finding Peter’s “I know it sounds silly, we hardly know each other. But when I saw you on my TV when you were chosen, I found myself mesmerized by you and your big, beautiful brown eyes. Then you turned up at the interviews all dressed up and in my colors none the less, it drove me wild, and you had to go and lie about the future you wishes for yourself. I knew you wanted more than what you let on and I also know I’m in a position to help you achieve the things in life you want to, and I know you can do anything you set your mind up to, if you just get the chance to do so.” His brain has switched off and the words just leaves his mouth at their own accord.

Tony registers Peters surprised look, lips parted and eyes wide and he continues. “All I wanted to do that night in the ballroom was to kiss you and mark you up right then and there, consequences from bonding with you and taking you out of the games be damned.” Tony couldn’t quite believe he admitted to that, his brain now catching up to the words leaving him. He had moved his hand from Peter’s cheek to his scent gland and was rubbing it with his thumb forcing out some of Peter’s scent. He notices his own scent has a spike of arousal to it.

He intends to move his hand not wanting to entice himself or Peter for that matter but then Peter closes his eyes and says “You’d be okay with me wanting to study fulltime with the intention of working afterwards and not be a stay at home omega?” he asks voice slightly shaky, clearly it was from arousal as Tony can smell he’s starting to slick.

The fact that the words were even leaving Peters lips made Tony think this was more than just a bodily reaction. It was more than just arousal, even more than the omega being scared for the reminder of the games. A low rumble emits from Tony’s chest and he accidentally presses down harder on Peter’s gland trying to compose himself, trying not to give into his instincts. “I would let you study all you wanted and take over my company if that’s what you wishes.” Knowing he let Peter do anything he wishes to do.

Peter’s eyes opens searching Tony’s, he gulps and whispers “and what if I never want pups?”

Pain runs through Tony’s body at that idea and he sucks in a breath. It surprises him, he never had thought kids would be in the cards for him but apparently Peter was changing everything he thought he knew about himself. “I would hate that idea very much.” He admits and Peter nods. Tony takes in another breath before saying “but I hate the idea of not having you in my life more. I’d do anything for you, and if that’s what it takes to be with you, then so be it.” Knowing it was the truth. Peter was the one he wanted in his life, in any way Peter would let him.

Before he even finishes the sentence, he has a lap full of omega, Peter throwing himself at him. Peter’s lips meet Tony’s and all Tony can do is grab his waist and kiss him back in fervor. One hand reaches his jaw and another his shoulder. Peter presses him back guiding him to lay down. Peter still on top how him, Tony’s one hand let got of Peter’s waist and moves to cup Peter’s cheek deepening their kiss. Tony can’t help himself and moves his other hand to Peter’s ass squeezing a full plumb cheek. Earning the most beautiful moan from Peter, Tony’s cock now fully hardened. Peter grinds his hips down, moans and grinds again. Tony licking Peter’s bottom lip groaning when Peter grants him access. Peter taste so sweet and he can’t help but groan. Peter moves both hands to his chest and pulls back.

Tony is sure he can’t keep the confused look off his face, he searches Peter’s eyes hoping Peter isn’t about to stop this or tell him he regrets it. Now he had gotten a taste it would be so hard to let go of him. “Forget what I said about the pups, I’ll give you all the pups you want.” Peter gasps.

A growl erupts from deep within Tony and the alpha in him takes over for a moment. He flips them so Peter’s now laying below him and he grinds his hips down several times before he’s thoughts clear enough and push through his instincts. He stills his movements, his gaze meets Peter’s, his breathing labored as he speaks in strained voice “don’t say things like that if you don’t mean them.” The alpha more than ready to take him of on the offer.

“I do mean them. I just had to know I would have a say. That I’d be seen as an equal.” Peter explains. In a world where the alphas had the final word, Tony could understand that. Tony leans down to Peter’s neck starting to kiss the parts of his neck he could for the collar. Reaching the gland all he can really do is grace it with his tongue. Peter doesn’t continue speaking, his words shifting to a moan. Tony wants another taste of the concentrated scent pouring from Peter’s gland but with the collar in the way it’s impossible. It earns a deep growl from Tony.

Tony feels a hand run through his hair tugging and Tony follows. Peter stops tugging when they’re face to face and their eyes meet. “Please Tony.” Peter says arousal clear in his voice. When Tony doesn’t move right away, Peter whines and bucks his hips up. A low deep chuckle leaves him and he can’t help but tease the omega saying “is that you telling me you’re going to be a good boy for me and let me claim you?”. Thinking of the night they finally met.

A deep blush on Peter’s cheeks and he moans loud and wantonly as he nods and says “yes Tony, I’ll be your good boy.” Tony would lie if he didn’t say he was incredibly satisfied to hear those words leaving Peter’s lips, in fact he’s so satisfied a slight purr can be heard.

Tony not wanting to keep the omega of his dream waiting pulls down the zipper of Peter’s jacket and it falls open. Tony sees the insides of the jacket and his mouth goes dry “you’re wearing the ones with my colors.” Peter blushes and smiles a timid smile “it made me feel safer.”

Tony growls, dives right in and kisses Peter while he practically rips off Peter’s and his own clothes, before he can stop himself. Tony moves his lips from Peter’s mouth to Peter’s neck, Peter chasing his lips for a second until Tony’s lips comes in contact with the skin of his neck. Peter throws his head back and moans loudly much to the alphas delight. He assaults Peter’s neck to the best of his ability the collar still in the way.

Peter starts thrusting his hips ups meeting Tony’s, rubbing against his hardened length so good Tony groans. “Please” Peter breathes. Tony nuzzle his nose right over the collar, where Peter’s jaw meets his neck. “What was that baby? Do you want my cock? Do you want me to fill you up?” Tony asks, hoping – needing – Peter to say yes. One hand trails down Peter’s body as the omega breathes out a “yes”.

He moves his hand down to Peter’s hard and leaking cock and presses down earning a gasp from the omega, who thrusts his hands up just the slightest bit. Knowing this wasn’t what Peter needed he moves his hand further down seeking his hole. Peter’s breath hitches as Tony pushes one finger in. The omega so nice and slick the finger slides right in. Peter throws back his head and moans.

A small “oh my god” leaves Peter and Tony can’t help but chuckle “does that feel good baby?” Tony can’t help but ask even if he knows the answer, also knowing it isn’t enough for the omega.

“Uhuh. More” Peter says in a moan. Tony, knowing he never would deny the omega in his arms anything, pushes in another finger right away. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Peter’s slick hole, slowly spreading them and scissors them to open up the omega, even if it wasn’t actually needed for the omega to take an alphas cock, with the amount of slick gushing from Peter. Tony barely even brushes Peter’s prostate before the omega moans loud and wantonly coming all over his stomach.

Tony nearly comes from the sight alone and bites down on Peter’s clavicle, almost hard enough to draw blood, hips grinding against Peter. “More. Alpha please more.” Peter begs so prettily. Tony can’t help it, so he traces a third finger to Peter’s hole, removes the two inside and pushes all three fingers in. They slid right in and Tony searches for Peter’s prostate and presses down repeatedly when he finds it. Absolutely adoring Peter’s pants of “I need more.”

Tony being him just has to tease the omega a little “oh you _need_ more?” Peter quick to follow with a breathy “please… Tony please!” and starts wiggling his hips. Tony gives in giving the omega what he wants, more, and slides in a fourth finger, spreading the boy open. Peter comes again right away making Tony groan.

He rests is head in the nape of Peter’s neck enjoying Peter’s scent and kisses the skin he can, whispering in a hoarse and rough voice “god you look amazing coming on my fingers baby. Such a good omega”. Meaning every word and would love for nothing more than making Peter come over and over again from his fingers. Though his straining, hard cock begged to be inside Peter’s slick and stretched out hole.

When a whimpered “I need your knot, please.” All Tony can do is nod and remove his fingers from Peter. The scent driving Tony mad with the need to taste move his fingers to his mouth and starts licking them clean. The taste of Peter making Tony moan. Peter whimpers and Tony removes his hand and leans closer to Peter, a quick peck on his lips. “It’s okay my sweet omega, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll give you my knot over and over again, as many times you want.” Peter moaning at the words.

Tony shifts between Peter’s spread legs, a hand grabbing his cock lining him up with Peter’s slick hole. He starts putting pressure on the rim nudging the head of his cock inside. Tony rests his head on Peter’s shoulder, Peter already feeling so good. Peter wiggles his hips a little making Tony slip in a little further. The feel making Tony start moving his hips closer to Peter’s. He slides all the way in easily and Peter moans loudly “thank you alpha. So good.” Causing an animalistic growl forming deep in Tony’s throat.

“Yeah? Does my cock feel good?” Tony asks “yes! Better than I ever imagined. I fill so full” Peter quickly answers in a breathy moan. Making Tony feel like a very satisfied alpha.

Tony runs a hand through Peter’s hair and growls in promise. “just wait for my knot then. It’ll fill you out so good baby boy. Stretching you so nicely. Pumping you full of my cum.” Causing Peter to arch his back, moan and coming, making him clench down hard on Tony’s cock, forcing a long low moan to escape Tony’s lips.

As Peter starts to come down from his orgasm and no longer clenches down on Tony he starts moving and fastens his pace almost right away. Tony wanting to se the beauty of Peter coming again he angles his hips to hit Peter’s prostate at every thrust. Tony knowing he hits as Peter starts moaning “please, Tony”, “please, alpha” over and over, begging so good for Tony’s knot. The beauty that is Peter Parker in his arms, the warm feel of him wrapped around his cock, has Tony’s knot expanding quickly. Once the words “please I’m your good boy! I need your knot!” leaves Peter’s lips, Tony’s knot fully enlarges tying the two together, ‘cause how could Tony ever deny such a wonderful request. Tony moans and he tighten his grip on Peter’s hips saying ““so good baby boy. Taking my knot so good. Asking for it so nicely. Such a good omega!” as Peter comes too with a whimper.

Tony grinds his hips, pumping Peter full of his cum. Peter clenches down on him so good. Tony groans nose tucked into Peter’s neck enjoying the scent of arousal now mixing into the scent of a pleased omega. Tony nuzzling Peter’s neck when all of a sudden Peter tenses, panic clear.

Tony pulls back looking the omega under him, now starting to panic a little too. Was Peter panicking because of what they had done? Should Tony have done more to ensure this was what Peter wanted? “Baby what’s wrong?”

“My heat.” Peter answers in a small whimper causing Tony’s eyes to widen. He could scent it in Peter now, wondering how he hadn’t noticed sooner. Tony understanding Peter’s panic, after all it was with good reason. Peter was an unbonded omega in an arena with 12 unbonded alphas, including Tony. Alphas who would all be attracted to claim Peter, especially in a setting like this were most have been driven by instincts only for almost a week.

“It’s going to be okay, you’ll be extracted the moment we can separate. Don’t you worry baby.” Tony says trying to calm Peter and gives him a small kiss on his temple.

“But what about you?” Peter asks, making Tony’s heart swell at the idea of Peter not wanting to leave him behind. He looks a Peter, moves his hand to caress Peter’s cheek and says “If you’ll have me, I’ll come with you. Though I should warn you, I’m not gonna wanna ever let you go again.” Hoping, praying to the god he never believed in, Peter didn’t want to let him go either.

Peter closes his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he leans a little into Tony’s hand, nuzzling it and whisper “I don’t want you to let me go.” Continues to rub his nose closer to the scent gland on Tony’s wrist. Tony laughs, beaming of happiness, leaning down to rub his nose against Peter’s before speaking, lips brushing Peter’s. “Don’t tempt me.”

Tony leans back and Peter looks up at him with the biggest and most innocent look Tony had ever seen, despite being balls deep inside him. “I thought I was already yours?”

The most animalistic growl leaves Tony’s lips as he leans down to claim Peter’s lips. _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine_ repeated in Tony’s thoughts. He’s hungry for the omega and as his minds clears a little his knot deflates forcing a moan to leave Peter’s lips. Tony can’t even think of separating right now, he’s hungry and all he wants is more. There’s no chance of him just pulling out, cock still hard. He starts thrusting his hips earning a breathy “fuck yes” from Peter. Tony agreeing to that statement, because _fuck yes_ and says out loud “you feel so good around me baby. Hugging my cock so nice and tightly.”

When Peter moans in answer and says “faster please. I need more.” All Tony can do is pick up the speed of his hips.

The squelching sounds of his cock thrusting in and out of Peter’s slick heat could be heard, all it did was spur Tony on. His knot already swelling, fully enlarges as Peter comes and clenches down hard on Tony, tying dem back together. Tony groans as he continues to grind his hips, pumping Peter full of his cum.

Tony’s lips kiss the skin right under Peters ear “You feel so good clenching around my cock, milking me so good.” Peter clenching down at the words. Tony pulls back from the omega’s neck to get a good look of the omega under him. His eyes land on Peter stomach now slightly distended from Tony’s cock still inside of him and the amount of cum being pumped into him. Tony places a hand over the bump and moans lowly, his hips rutting against Peter’s on instinct. “Fuck baby you’re swelling” Tony moans and he hear Peter’s breath hitch. Tony growls “you’ll look so good all round with my pups.” Peter arches his back at the words and comes hard clenching down on Tony’s knot so tightly it forces out an orgasm, milking Tony for everything he got.

As Tony’s knot deflates again, other alphas closing in could be heard. Tony sure he knows who before he hears Daniel say loudly “Oh isn’t that just the sweetest scent?”. Tony is quick to dress Peter in his pants and jacket foregoing the shirt before dressing himself. Just in time to hear William say “Even when he reeks of another alpha he smells just absolutely delicious.”

There was no getting away from the alphas as Tony meets Daniel’s eyes as he says “I bet the sweet little omega is in heat.” Tony places himself in front of Peter to shield him from the other alphas, all three there.

“Give him up Stark. We’re three against one if you haven’t noticed.” Brian says. Tony wanting nothing more than to show Brian a piece of his mind says with a growl “you’re going against the games rules here. Leave and you won’t face my wrath once we get back.”

“But I would really like getting a taste of this sweet omega. I’m going to fill him up and get him all nice and round with my pups. Surely that would ruin him for you.” Brian says.

Tony furious with the alpha takes a step forward, though before anything could happen they hear one of the Capitol’s planes and just moments after it’s right above them, ready to extract Peter from the games.

 _Thank god_ Tony thinks and grumbles out an “about damn time.” Peter standing behind him steps forward and grab his hand intertwining their fingers.

Much to Tony’s dismay the arrival of the aircraft doesn’t make Brian and the others back down. There was no way of getting Peter closer to the plane without getting closer to the others, luckily there’s no need. A spasm runs through the others and they sink to their knees and falls to the ground. Tony quickly pulls Peter into his arms, hugging the omega whispering sweet nothings like “you’re okay.”, “they can’t hurt you now.”.

Tony doesn’t realize someone had walked up to them until someone tugs Peter’s arm trying to separate the two forcing a whimper from Peter. Hearing Peter whimper Tony’s instincts starts to take over and he roars “don’t you dare try to take my omega away from me.”

The person lets go of Peter immediately due to Tony’s reaction “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but we’re trying to extract the omega from the games. I have orders to do that by any means necessary.” There’s no doubt about the threat in the man’s voice, making Peter whimper.

“Where he’s going, I’m going.” Tony growls at the man, now slightly calmer again, though having no intentions of letting Peter go.

“I’m sorry but I will use a tranquilizer on you if needed.” Before Tony does anything stupid he takes a deep breath to calm himself enough to say “Or how about I just come with you?”

“But the Games aren’t over yet, sir.” The man tries to reason.

“So?” Tony asks and looks to the man.

“So you’re still a part of it and has every chance to claim more omegas earning more points?” The man ends the sentence in a question as it is now Peters turn to growl at the man. Tony can’t help but smile at Peter’s reaction. There was no doubt Peter was very dissatisfied with the idea. He tightens his arms around Peter, trying to signal he wasn’t going to let him go. “Well as you can hear my omega isn’t too happy about that idea.”

The man throws his hands up in surrender, “It’s your choice.”

Tony kisses Peter’s temple and says with lips still pressed to his skin “Come on baby, let’s get you back home.”

They enters the plane and Tony goes to take a seat, Peter follows him and instead of taking the seat next to Tony he places himself in Tony’s lap, though Tony much preferred that too.

An alpha man walks closer to try and check Peter for injuries and Tony sees red. There was no way he was going to let go of Peter so another alpha could touch him. The alpha steps back immediately but the harm was already done. When an omega tries to step closer Tony can’t keep the growl at bay, even if he knows the omega meant no harm.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark but we have to check Peter for injuries.”

“I’m okay.” Peter says, Tony not sure if he’s talking to him or the woman, nuzzling his face in Tony’s neck.

“Are you absolutely sure?” The woman asks Peter. Peter shifts in his seat, making Tony tighten his arms around him. He turns to look at the woman and nods “Yes, just shaken up ‘is all.”

There’s no doubt the woman isn’t happy about the two, but it’s clear she understands that Peter and Tony won’t let go of each other without force. She turns to leave as Peter loudly, nearly yelling, says “Wait!”

Tony’s arms tighten for a moment thinking maybe Peter had been injured after all when Peter says “the collars. Can you remove them?” The woman answers quickly with “of course”, much to Tony’s and Peter’s joy.

Someone hands the woman a remote and she steps closer. Even though Tony wanted to be rid of his collar and couldn’t wait for Peter to be rid of his, he still can’t stop the growl coming from him. She moves her hands and the remote to Peter’s collar and when it loosens she removes the collar. She then proceeds to do the same to the collar around Tony’s neck and takes a step back.

The collar has hardly left Tony’s neck before he turns his head to Peter’s neck and nuzzles his scent gland, rubbing his nose against it, enjoying the now full access. Peter shifts in Tony’s lap and presses his nose against Tony’s neck. A deep, happy and satisfied purr erupts from Tony’s chest. A small laugh leaves Peter’s lips.

Tony can’t even make himself pull back to look at the omega, he just asks lips grazing Peter’s neck “what’s so funny?”

“I just realized motor oil isn’t actually a part of you scent.” Which is a statement that causes Tony to move back and look at Peter “You like the scent of motor oil?”

“No not really, but there were small traces of that scent on you in the ballroom and I didn’t mind that. I liked it.”

Tony smiles “Ah. Well good thing you’re not bothered by it. I’m afraid it comes with my job.” He says and gives Peter a quick peck on the lips. “How else do I scent to you?”

“So good.” Peter first says and as Tony raises his eyebrows signaling for Peter to go on. There was no way Peter was getting away with that without elaborating. Peter continues “it’s like newly ground coffee beans and vanilla, like that fresh scent in the air right after the first rain in a drought, there’s also a warmth to your scent that makes me think of chocolate.”

“Hmm… That does sound delicious. But again it _is_ me.” Tony says playfully, earning a grin from Peter. While that doesn’t sound too bad, all Tony can think of was how it couldn’t even begin to measure with how good Peter smelled.

“Do you like how I scent?” Peter asks timidly right after.

Tony buries his nose in Peter’s neck again and inhales “god I love it so much. I could just eat you up.” Tony wasn’t kidding he really could. Peter squirms a little in Tony’s lab and says breathily “Yeah?”

“Mhm… You smell like my favorite donuts, with hints of blueberry. There’s a slight bitter note to your scent, reminding me of black coffee, which you must know, is something I simply cannot live without. You smell like freshly cut grass.” He nuzzles his nose getting the scent straight from the source “and vanilla and salted caramel mixed together.”

“That sounds nice.” Peter says eyes closing and hums. “It is, very nice.” Tony says. It was clear Peter was very tired, Tony was too. Peter drifted off and Tony did just moments later.

Tony wakens to someone placing a hand on his shoulder “Mr. Stark, we’re back at the capitol. Should we get you to your place or…?” The omega doesn’t finish her question, but Tony knows she’s asking if Peter should be taken to the games tower or his place.

“My place.”

Once they’re at his place he walks to a guest bedroom and places Peter on the bed. He then walks to the bathroom and wets a few washing cloths before entering the bedroom again. He undresses Peter and starts washing his body as best as he can. He then dries off Peter with a towel and lifts Peter again. He walks to his own bedroom, taking a mental note to get the bedsheets in the guestroom changed, and places Peter in his own bed. Peter snuggles into the sheets right away and takes a deep breath. Tony enjoys the sight for a moment before walking to his wardrobe to grab some clothes for Peter, he opts for just a pair of underwear thinking it was best with Peter’s heat. He puts on the underwear and places the quilt over Peter’s body tugging him in. He then goes to take a shower himself and decides to just wear underwear too, before going to bed himself. As he lays down Peter immediately seeks Tony, snuggling into his side. Peter rubs his face against Tony’s chest a little and a small hum of content could be heard. Tony places a small kiss on Peter’s head and drifts off too.

Tony wakes very early in the morning to the wonderful heat from Peter’s body. He untangles from Peter and goes to the bathroom to relieve himself. Once finished he walks back the bedroom and sees his omega sleeping peacefully. He walks up to Peter and kisses his forehead hearing a small content sigh from Peter. Tony then leaves the bedroom and walks to his kitchen to grab something to eat. Before the games he had left his phone there too. As he’s done eating he picks up his phone and sees several messages. Ignoring most of them. He sees one from both Steve and Natasha, both congratulating him on winning the games. Both of them also telling him they had decided to bond with one of the omegas from the games.

Natasha had written she had found a stubborn omega named Michelle, who she had asked to bond with, which she had accepted. Tony quickly messaged back a congratulations on the bonding.

Steve had written he had managed to find Bucky (James) in the arena. That when they got home Steve had said he wished to bond with him, if James wished for it to happen too, which thankfully he did. Tony quickly wrote back congratulating Steve and James on their bond.

Other than the messages from Natasha and Steve there’s also one from the council of the games stating, he and Peter was expected to celebrate the end of this year’s games that night. Tony wrote back that they of course would be there.

While he was in the kitchen he got something to drink too before heading back to bed, placing his phone on the nightstand. With Peter in his arms he nods off and falls back asleep.

He wakes a bit later that day. Once again because he has to empty his bladder. As he washes his hands he can sense distress from the other room. He exits the bathroom and finds Peter sitting in bed, the quilt removed. When Peter sees him he says “alpha, Tony, please” and reaches his arms out to Tony.

Tony can’t help but tease Peter a little, sighs and says “I thought something was terribly wrong for a second.” Earning a pout from Peter who says “Something _is_ wrong. I need you, please.”

Tony chuckles and says “of course baby.” and walks towards Peter not stopping before he reaches the bed. Peter’s arousal clear in the air Tony can’t help but tease the omega just the tiniest bit more and says “do you need me or my knot honey?”

The tiniest whimper leaves Peters lips before he says “your knot alpha, please I need your knot.” Tony couldn’t possibly deny him when he asks so nicely, he onto the bed. The moment he’s on the bed Peter grabs him, pulling him closer ‘till their lips meet. The kiss hungry. Peter pulls back from the kiss to remove the underwear quickly. He then grabs both sides of Tony’s face and pulls them closer, lips colliding. Tony now situated between Peter’s legs grinds his hips down to Peter’s, both hard.

“God Tony! Alpha please!” Peter says in between kisses. Tony moves one hand down Peter’s body. As he reaches the outer thigh he squeezes and Peters wraps his legs around Tony. Tony moves his hand to Peters inner thigh and starts to move towards Peters hole.

Peter whines and bucks his hips “don’t want your fingers. I want your knot”

“You’ll get it baby. Just need to make sure you’re ready.” Tony teases Peter though Peter having none of that moves a hand to Tony’s hair and tugs. He breathes out a “please I’m ready.” Tony continues to move one hand down and hums in answer to Peter when his fingers find Peter’s hole.

There was no doubt Peter was more than ready, slick gushing out. But he still wants a little fun before giving Peter what he needs. A finger traces Peter’s rim, Peter wiggling a little. “Let’s see how ready you are for me.” Tony says before his lips finds Peter’s neck. He kisses, licks and nibbles the skin and Peter arches his body up seeking Tony’s touch. “Please” Peter breathes out.

Tony pushes in two fingers, sucked right in by Peter’s hungry and slick hole, making Tony growl. “You really are ready aren’t you my sweet boy?” he says and removes his fingers earning a whimper from Peter.

Tony gives Peter’s gland quick peck before lining himself up with Peter’s waiting hole. Tony stops for just a second and as Peter whines Tony starts pushing in making the whine turn to a moan. Tony slides all the way in easily helped by the slick gushing from Peter. He thrusts his hips and all that could be heard was skin slapping skin, the squelching from Peter’s slick, Peter’s pleased moans and whimpers and Tony’s groans.

The knot grows until it catches, tying them together. Tony’s lips move to Peter’s scent gland and Peter moves his head back a little, baring his neck to Tony. He covers the gland and bites down, hard enough to draw blood, claiming Peter as his. Peter’s mouth finds the gland on Tony’s neck and bites down, draw blood and claims Tony as his alpha, the two now bonded to each other. Forcing out the most wonderful and strong orgasm. Peter’s cum spurting all over both of their stomachs, Tony’s deep inside Peter. They lick the bite marks they have left on the other as Tony continues to rut his hips coming in hot spurts inside Peter. Another orgasm forced out of Peter as Tony keeps grinding his hips.

Tony can’t stop himself from kissing and licking the mark he had left on Peter’s neck, signaling to the whole world that Peter was his, a low purring starts deep in his chest.

The knot deflates and they move to lay on their sides, Tony spooning Peter. He has an arm around Peter and rubs small circles into Peter’s stomach. All Tony’s attention is on the fresh bitemark on Peter’s neck. He nuzzles Peter’s neck and keeps licking and kissing the mark. He says “I never thought I would find myself an omega.” against Peter’s skin.

“Why not? You could have anyone you wanted?” Peter asks.

“I wasn’t ever really interested in anyone for the long run. Besides I’m not easy to be around. I get caught up in my ideas and working on those.” Tony whispers against Peter’s skin “I probably should’ve warned you.” Not entirely wrong. He did tend to get so engrossed in his work he forgot about most things, even sleep and food, simply running on too much coffee.

Peter hums “As long as I get to be a part of it, I don’t mind.”

“You’re always welcome in my lab” Tony loving the idea of being able to share that part of his life with Peter. Happy when he hears Peter sigh and say “I’d love that.”

Tony’s lips still pressed to Peter’s skin smiles and whispers against his skin “me too.”

Peter turns in bed and now faces Tony, hand on his cheek making Tony close his eyes at the feel. “I was never supposed to end up with an alpha.” Tony turns his head giving a small kiss to Peter’s wrists and then looks to Peter. “I’m sure you would’ve found someone respecting you to get an education and wanting to work.” Tony knew several Omegas who had educations and worked even though they had mates.

“It’s not common for omegas to do that.”

Tony moves a hand and wraps his fingers around Peter’s wrist and caresses the back of Peter’s hand with his thumb. He then says “It’s not uncommon either, a lot of omegas get further education and work.”

“Only the ones from the Capitol.” Peter says and Tony furrow his brows, so Peter continues “It’s not common for the omegas in or from the districts to.”

Tony nods, now that he thought about it Peter wasn’t wrong. “I suppose you’re right. I’ve never thought about that. Well you can study for as long as you want, if you want 20 different degrees, I’m cool with that. You can do anything you want, I won’t ever tell you no.” Meaning every word. He knew he never would be able to tell Peter no, because all he wanted was to make him happy.

Peter smiles and Tony can’t help but smile too “how about just one and I get to work for you after?”.

Tony’s brows furrow and he shakes his head “work _for_ me? Baby just because it’s you and I know how smart you are, you’ll be working _with_ me.” He says it slightly to tease Peter but also serious. He never wanted Peter to feel like he was below him, in their life they were equal. After all Peter was already giving Tony so much he hadn’t even realized he was missing – a place to belong, a home.

Peter laughs a little “You hardly know me well enough to know how smart I actually am.”

No one would ever say Tony was one to be embarrassed or shy but Tony could feel the blush tinting his cheeks as he admits “I might’ve looked into you.”

Peter looks at him, clearly shocked “I told you I was mesmerized by you when I saw you. I wasn’t going to just go against the principle I had of withdrawing my name every year, without knowing there was more to you than just your looks.” Tony explains and adds “I had to look into who you were.”

Peter laughs “well I’m happy you did.” Before moving closer his lips finding Tony’s in a kiss. Much to Tony’s dismay he has to break the kiss though not quite ready speaks against Peter’s lips. “As much as I would love to stay in bed all day, we have to get ready for the celebrations of this year’s Games of Life.”

Peter pulls back “Is that tonight? Who even won?”

Tony grins a wide smile “well I did of course.” Peter shakes his head and laughs repeating “of course” and kisses Tony again. “Albeit all thanks to you my sweet omega” Tony speaks against Peter’s lips before kissing him back. Peter pulls slightly back and asks “who came in 2nd and 3rd?”

“Steve Rogers came in 2nd and Natasha Romanoff came in 3rd.”

“Go Steve.” Peter says a smile clear in his voice. Thinking back to their night in the ballroom Tony growls playfully “you still jealous of Steve?” Peter clearly teases Tony.

“Normally I never would admit being jealous but god I hated seeing him talk to you that night.” He truly had hated seeing Steve standing so close to Peter, speaking to him. Especially because Tony knew Steve had tried to get a feeler of who Peter was, not knowing then that Tony had already set his eyes on the omega.

Peter laugh a little “why? He was obviously interested in MJ, uh Michelle, and not me.”

“Oh my sweet little one. Steve doesn’t like women, he is however very much into cute little omega males, turns out preferably brown-haired ones, now bonded to James Barnes who was also a part of the games.” Tony says and Peter looks at tony with surprise “So you understand why I had to let him know you were all mine. I had hoped you wearing my clothes would’ve been enough, but he just had to test me, that idiot.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Peter says Tony giving him a questioning look not sure what was going on “your clothes?” Tony just grins as answer “You didn’t?!” Peter says a grin on his face, laughter in his voice.

Tony’s amused with Peter, smiles big and laughs a little “I might’ve corresponded with Adam about what I thought you should wear. Send him some clothes I thought would look great on you.”

“Oh my god!” Peter laughs and kisses Tony, Tony quick to return the kiss. “Just wait ‘till you see your outfit for tonight.” Tony can’t help but say in between kisses, Peter deepening the kiss.

Once again, much to his dismay, Tony pulls back “we really have to get out of bed baby.” Peter lets go of Tony and Tony turns to get out of bed.

“Hey do you know what happened to MJ?” Peter asks in a careful voice.

“She was claimed by Natasha and they’re now bonded.”

“Oh.” Is all Peter says. 

Tony takes a seat back on the bed, having a good idea of what Peter was thinking. “Natasha asked before they bonded if she was interested and Michelle, or MJ, accepted. You wanna call her?”

“I can?” Peter says sounding surprised. Tony smiles and says “I told you, you can do anything you want. That I wont ever tell you no.” Peter takes Tony aback by throwing his arms around him clearly happy though he says “doesn’t mean MJ’s allowed.”

“I’m positive she is, Natasha is a close friend of mine. I know her well enough to know we share the same beliefs in how you should treat humans, alpha or omega.” Tony quickly says to assure Peter. He grabs his phone laying on the nightstand and hands it to Peter “how about you call while I take a shower? Just pick the contact of Natasha R.”

Petr grabs the phone and Tony moves off the bed again to go to the bathroom to take a shower, thinking Peter probably preferred being able to have a private conversation. When Tony reaches the door he hears Peter call out a “thank you, Tony.”

He turns and looks at Peter. Peter looks absolutely beautiful sitting there in their bed, hair a mess. “Anytime” he says. Looking at Peter right in this moment he realizes he wasn’t just falling for the omega, his heart already belonged to Peter. He takes in a small breath and says “I’m really happy I met you, my love.” Tony turns again and enters the bathroom not daring waiting to see if Peter catches the meaning behind the words. The thought that Peter might not be anywhere in the same place as Tony, terrified him. The idea that despite their bond he would still reject him.

Tony steps into the shower and turns on the water. He just stands there letting the water fall on him as he takes a few deep breaths. Tony doesn’t notice Peter before he feels his arms snake around his body, hugging him from behind. Tony moves a hand to rest on Peters and thumbs the back of Peter’s hand. Peter places a kiss between Tony’s shoulder blades and whispers against his skin just loud enough for Tony to hear “I’m really happy I met you Tony, and I love you too.”

Tony feels like the weight of the world falls from his shoulders at those words. He turns around in Peters arms and both hands grab both sides of Peter’s face and he kisses him, kiss full of hunger. Peter quick to return the kiss with as much fervor. “I really do love you, so much” Tony says against Peter’s lips. Tony feels happy and free for the first time ever, his heart now in the safe hands of Peter instead of his own. The one thought running through his mind is that him not withdrawing his name from this year’s game was the next best thing to happen to him. The best being the omega in his arms, the one he’s now lucky to call his mate. 


End file.
